A need exists for a system for driving a three phase motor using a variable speed drive connected to an alternator driven by a prime mover.
A further need exists for a system that has an alternator operatively connected with a first rectifier connected with a variable speed drive and a second rectifier connected with the variable speed drive and an auxiliary power. The auxiliary power source can be facility power or shore power,
An addition need exists for a system for causing the refrigeration electronics to close a start relay without conforming to the normal voltage and phase rotation, allowing the three phase motor to be driven by the variable speed drive.
A further need exists for a cooling system for cooling a truck that can selectively run off of facility power and has the ability to soft start the motor from facility power without concern to correct phase rotation.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed FIGURES.